Love's Labour's Lost
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: Their dreams stretch into the vast infiniteness beyond. Advanceshipping three shot.
1. Decision Pending

**This one struck me in the face, quite literally. I was just lying in bed last night, trying to think of a good song for a songfic because they look nice and there are some which fit certain themes too well. Most of the songs I love aren't really cut out for fanfiction or anything to really do with romance but this one really stands out used the right way, they hit the nail right on the head. So without further ado, I present to you Decision Pending. Oh do check out the song I use here, Learn to Fly. C'est très génial!**

 **I don't own Pokémon or 'Learn to fly'.**

 _ **DECISION PENDING**_

' _Run and tell all of the angels_

 _This could take all night_

 _Think I need a devil to help me get things right'_

May did not know. Should she have left for Johto on her own? Was it the right choice to make? She missed Ash so much, it hurt her heart. A devil indeed could only make things up, considering that she left him just for her rivals in Johto. A bigger than challenge than Sinnoh undoubtedly. What was she to do?

' _Hook me up a new revolution_

 _'Cause this one is a lie_

 _We sat around laughing and watched the last one die'_

Now that she was here, she knew that following her rivals was arguably the dumbest lie in the books. Old memories tugged her mind as she reminisced the cherished Terracotta Contest. Half a ribbon may not seem like much but to May, this was more valuable than any treasure in the world. A true physical object that could actually show the deep bonds that Ash and she had created. The only entity that remotely held the potential of showing how close they were.

' _Now I'm looking to the sky to save me_

 _Looking for a sign of life_

 _Looking for something to help me burn out bright'_

May sighed and looked into the vast infiniteness of the skies that went past her day by day. Something to get her out of her misery from losing Ash. The boy who taught her everything she knew about Pokémon. The one who was always by her side, helping her, shielding her and even standing up for her. His fiery passion and desire for adventure allowed May's flame to grow larger and larger till she became a force to reckon with in any Contest or Grand Festival.

' _I'm looking for a complication_

 _Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying_

 _Make my way back home when I learn to fly high.'_

An opportunity, she realised. That was she was looking for. To go and meet Ash. To hug him, kiss him, hold him so he never let go. The lie was old. She wanted to be raised by the one who took her under his wing and taught her not to be afraid when spreading her wings. He taught her to fly and explore the vast skies beyond.

' _I think I'm done nursing the patience_

 _It can wait one night_

 _I'd give it all away if you give me one last try'_

She was done waiting, wallowing in her sorrows. She had to strike, while the iron was hot, otherwise he would be taken away forever from her life. She was so desperate; she would have gladly swum across to Sinnoh if someone said that was the only way to get there. All she desired was a chance.

' _We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

 _Run and tell the angels that everything's alright...'_

May remembered the times when he was always there for her. Teasing from Drew, embarrassment from Harley, the loss at the Hoenn Grand Festival…She even recalled the time when he almost died trying to save Manaphy, Pikachu and her from drowning in the Samiya. She felt tears fall from her face onto her hands below. She quickly dried them and composed herself, even though the pain was biting hard on her.

' _I'm looking to the sky to save me_

 _Looking for a sign of life_

 _Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

 _I'm looking for a complication'_

Looking back at the sky, May recollected something her mother always said: _'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'_ And that was she intended to do. She tried putting on a smile but it immediately dropped, at the memory of the boy who stole her heart.

' _Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

 _Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

 _Make my way back home when I learn to...'_

Love. That was the dense, raven-haired wannabe Pokémon master to her to do. Admittedly she was shocked with the realization, but soon came to terms with it. May cried herself to sleep at this feeling of brokenness with just one recurring thought in her mind.

Princess of Hoenn she may be but, she missed her Knight in Shining Armour.

 **I honestly do not know why I wrote this kind of a fic. The thought of loss, especially to this beautiful couple is just heart-breaking. Nevertheless, I have written this so this must go online.**

 **If you read the lyrics online or heard the song, you may have noticed that I did not use the whole song. This was because it is a little tedious to do so and it just gets boring if I cover the whole song. Yet, if you think I should use the whole song, leave a review, letting me know so that I will use the whole song. Also let me know if you this to be a sequel or want me to make a collection of one shots with The Forsaken included.**

 **So for now, peace out and please R &R!**


	2. New Faces and Old Memories

**I got requests for a sequel within the first hour so, here it is. The continuation of Decision Pending or as it is called now, Love's Labour's Lost. This chapter will run on Ash's POV with the same song so let's see what he thinks!**

 **Reviews**

Espeon44: Ash get May.

 **Well thanks a lot for reviewing. Here you go, special edition where Ash gets May.**

BlackRubyADV: Bro. That was amazing! I feel bad for May, though. ;; You wrote this so good I was saddened that it ended soon. I'd say, "Write a sequel!" but I don't how you'll do it. Maybe you should PM me.

Amazing story! Made me very sad, but still great! :)

 **I really had no intention of making anyone sad. It…just happened. So anyways that is pretty much why it is a three shot rather than a one shot. Special Edition! :)**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: NEW FACES AND OLD MEMORIES**_

' _Run and tell all of the angels_

 _This could take all night_

 _Think I need a devil to help me get things right'_

Ash was rather forlorn. Why did May leave on her own to Johto? Was it because he was boring? Was it, god forbid, for her rival, Drew? He missed her so much, he could not stop thinking about her. He himself had even pointed that Sinnoh had contests! But, she simply said that the contest circuit just began and so, there wouldn't be a real challenge for her. He respected and kept his mouth shut. If only he had done something?

' _Hook me up a new revolution_

 _'Cause this one is a lie_

 _We sat around laughing and watched the last one die'_

He was traveling in Sinnoh for a while, joined by Brock and Dawn. That girl actually scared him stiff, with her Buneary and that cheerleader outfit. And who in Arceus' name had blue hair?! That being said, Dawn still reminded him a lot of May. Memories washed over his mind as he remembered the Terracotta Contest. People would have called him crazy if they heard that he was literally driving himself through Sinnoh with half a ribbon but, that was Ash's inspiration, the fact that he would her again someday. The ribbon was the only thing that showed the deep, hopefully everlasting bonds that they shared.

' _Now I'm looking to the sky to save me_

 _Looking for a sign of life_

 _Looking for something to help me burn out bright'_

Ash felt tears run down his face as he looked into the vast expanse that was the sky. He was looking for something that could distract him from his heart, pained by May. The girl had taught him to be cheery and optimistic at any time. She had also taught him to exterminate anyone who stole his food. The thought of what she would do if that happened still scared him out of his mind, but he secretly found it rather cute. Her quirks and personality really mesmerised him.

' _I'm looking for a complication_

 _Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying_

 _Make my way back home when I learn to fly high.'_

A chance. He wanted one chance to meet her. He would've swum to Johto and even gone through Hell if anyone said that was the only way to reach her. He was done hiding the truth. He loved her, loved her with every fibre of his body. He wanted to hold her, hug her and even kiss her till she was giddy. He was ready to drown himself as well if that was the only way he could see that beautiful, radiating smile of hers. When Ash heard of the Wallace Cup and May's imminent arrival, he was so joyous Dawn stated that you could see the Sun behind his eyes. But that mattered little to Ash. He wanted May to be with him forever.

' _I think I'm done nursing the patience_

 _It can wait one night_

 _I'd give it all away if you give me one last try'_

He was done waiting, wallowing in his sorrows. He was going to tell her, pour his pent up emotions to her when she arrived else, she would go away from his life forever. He craved for her, her beautiful sapphire eyes that always radiated happiness, her optimistic personality and even her dark side when her food was stolen! He was absolutely lovesick, he realised but accepted this.

' _We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life_

 _Run and tell the angels that everything's alright...'_

Ash recalled the times when they were there together. The island full of Donphans, the Pacifidlog Contest, almost killing himself in the Samiya…He even remembered the time when they first met, when Pikachu deep-fried her bike to a crisp. He was almost sure that she was going to "pull a Misty" but on day 1, May herself made it that she was different. He liked that difference. Definitely was a change to getting hit on the head every time or having someone had his throat like it was their only job.

' _I'm looking to the sky to save me_

 _Looking for a sign of life_

 _Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

 _I'm looking for a complication'_

Looking back at the sky, Ash recalled something his mother always said: _"Smile if you feel down."_ He put a smile on his face but that immediately dissolved as he remembered the girl of his dreams, the one who stole his heart.

' _Looking 'cause I'm tired of trying_

 _Make my way back home when I learn to fly high._

 _Make my way back home when I learn to...'_

Love. That was what the romantic, v-shaped brown-haired wannabe Top Coordinator taught him to do. Ash went to bed with vigour instilled in him as he remembered that May was coming for the Wallace Cup. He was no longer keeping his feelings hidden from. He will never let her go now.

As much as he denied, Ash wanted to be her Knight in Shining Armour.

 **WAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US GAMEFREAK AND NINTENDO? THIS IS HEARBREAKING! WAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **All calmed down now, I'm just going to say that it is good I'm continuing it. I would've never lived with myself if I didn't.**

 **As always, please R &R!**


	3. Together Forever

**Presenting to you the final part of Love's Labour's Lost. I really hope you enjoyed it so far, will continue to do so. Oh and I mention something very important in A/N at the bottom so do check that out as well.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: TOGETHER FOREVER**_

May was bouncing up and down the bow of her ship. The ship was nearing the Port of Lake Valor. She would finally be able to stretch her legs from being cramped in a tiny ship for nearly three days. More importantly, she would get see her friends especially Ash. She was on a task now and was not going to forfeit till she gave a fight and confessed her feelings to him. She even realised that Ash was more important to her than the Wallace Cup, the main reason she was here in the first place.

Her impatience grew as the ship slowly slid into the port. She quickly bounded off the ship in search of Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"MAY! OVER HERE!" she heard someone yell.

She turned around and saw Brock trying to grab her attention with Dawn waving at her beside him. Then right next to her was…her breath got stuck in her throat. When she first saw Ash, he looked cute. Now he looked downright handsome. But when she saw him standing next to Dawn, a slight pang of jealousy pierced her heart. Surely she wasn't late?

As May approached Ash, she could see that he was gaping at her. That made her feel slightly better but she still felt a little jealousy flowing through her veins. Ignoring this, she went and gave a quick hug to Brock.

"I missed you and your cooking, Brock! Have you found a girl yet for yourself?" she asked teasingly.

Brock suddenly started bawling animatedly. "THE SHAME! WHY DOES ASH GET EVERYONE?"

May smiled and said, "Brock, I was kidding! So who has Max been replaced by?"

Brock's eyes darkened and he said in a creepy way, "You don't want to know. And I see that you haven't denied about Ash as well."

May thought for a second before introducing herself to Dawn formally, person-to-person. She then said, "Touché Brock, touché."

May the turned to face Ash. She could see that he was hesitant but then he wrapped his arms around her torso, taking her by surprise. He softly spoke into her ear, "I missed you May. I missed you so much."

May felt her face on fire and returned the hug. She simply said, "I missed you too. What do you say to catching up after dinner?"

Ash broke the hug, much to May's chagrin, smiled and replied, "Sounds good to me." In the background, May could see Dawn and Brock smiling knowingly.

They set for a nice restaurant that sold ramen, much to May's happiness. Apparently Ash had specifically reserved a table for the four of them because he knew how much May loved ramen. May really appreciated his thought and concern for her.

Dinner went fast, a little too fast in May's opinion. She noticed that Ash was not eating his usual way as well and seemed very nervous. May hoped he wouldn't stay like that in the days to come. She really wanted to see his energetic smile once more and even his obnoxious eating habits. Once dinner was over, the two of them made their excuses on their inability to come back to the Pokémon Centre to Dawn and Brock. They understood what was going on and gladly agreed.

Ash then led May into the forest near Lake Valor. May feeling unsure as to what was happening and so remained quiet. They walked deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing. Then Ash sat on a rock and motioned for May to do the same. May then took this as a perfect opportunity to confess her feelings. She took every ounce of courage present in her body and proceeded to open her lips.

"I love you."

May reeled back in surprise. She had not said those words; they came from Ash.

"A…Ash…" she stuttered.

Ash took that as a hint of rejection. "I'm sorry May, but that is really how I feel. I understand if you hate me now, but those feelings, emotions all pent up egged on me day by day and I knew I had to say it to you. I…"

Ash continued with his monologue while May continued to sit tongue-tied.

"Ash…" she called after a couple of minutes.

Ash had not heard her and continued with his monologue. "…you're so optimistic, it's so contagious and don't even get me started on how beautiful you are…"

May had heard just about enough. She quit trying to call him and went for a more open approach. You guessed it, she jumped onto and pressed her lips against his. They were sharing their very first kiss.

Ash was knocked from the rock onto the ground below. He was waving his arms frantically as May rested on top of him, her rosy-red lips stuck against his. May noticed his discomfort and opened her eyes to see why he was so hesitant. He was waving his arms like a Farfetch'd getting strangled and had an expression of pure fear. May could not hold on any longer and erupted into her manic laughter.

Ash realised she was laughing at him. He took advantage of this and planted his lips on hers, the sneaky little devil. May was taken aback but gave in and began to kiss him back.

He was good for a first-timer. But she will teach him to be better.

 **AAAAND FIN! The end to this wonderful story! They grow up so fast.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this contrast from absolute hopelessness to absolute joy. As for what I had to ask from you guys, I want to begin a new story. The name is yet to be decided so stay for that. As for the story, it has two pairings. One is obviously advanceshipping, the second will be left to you. So leave a review or PM as to what pairing you wish to see and the majority. May the romance be ever in your favour pairings!**

 **As always, please R &R!**


End file.
